


Gallavich Meets Their Stars.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cameron Monaghan - Freeform, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Noel Fisher - Freeform, alternative universe definitely lmao, fun prompt, i don't ship mosher romantically so no worries :D, mickey being mickey, mosher but not as a couple just co-stars, there is no smut so no worries, this isn't twincest or incest so don't get confused lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey and Ian traveled to reality and met the actors that play them or vice versa?





	Gallavich Meets Their Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a short one shot instead of a few chapters because I have another request I want to start for someone. I hope you all enjoy this. I got so confused writing this lmfao.

"Hey, Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you packed?"

"Yup." Mickey replied, "Got everything I need."

Ian walked over to Mickey's open suitcase and busted out laughing, "All you have in here is your toothbrush, toothpaste and boxers. Where the hell are your clothes? You think we'll just spend time in the bedroom?"

"A guy can dream, Gallagher. Just toss me some clothes in there then." Mickey instructed, "I have to go make sure everything else is set. I really don't want your brother house-sitting."

Ian rolled his eyes, "He's not going to steal shit, Mick. He has been here so many times and knows the house almost as well as we do."

Mickey just flipped him off and walked out of the bedroom causing Ian to laugh. He walked over to Mickey's dresser and went through some of his clothes before finding the right ones to toss in the suitcase. They were going to LA and they really couldn't believe it. They never thought they'd get the chance to get out of Chicago and the fact they were going to Los Angeles just blew their mind.

But they were ready for warm weather, nightlife, shopping and all the restaurants.

What they weren't ready for was the flight. They were both pretty nervous about it even though Fiona had told Ian the plane isn't that bad at all. So Ian was going to push his fear back and focus on getting away with Mickey. Something they both truly deserved.

 

They left for the airport a couple hours later with the nerves racing through their body.

"Maybe we should have just drove." Ian suggested.

"Hell no. My ass would go numb which means you wouldn't be able to bang me."

Ian laughed, "And we all know what a tragedy that would be."

 

The taxi driver helped them get their suitcases out and Mickey paid him before he turned and joined Ian in walking into the airport. It was a big airport and there were plenty of people in it. Outside the windows they could see the planes waiting to be loaded up or waiting for people to exit. It was intimidating to be so close to something that was so large.  
They checked in their suitcases and made sure they had their carry on before heading to sit down. Their flight didn't leave for another hour and they just wanted to calm down as much as they could before it was time to board. Honestly, Mickey felt like he was going to vomit.

"You want anything to drink?" Ian asked, "I can go get us one."

Mickey nodded, "That'd be great. Just bring me a plain coffee."

Ian kissed his temple before getting up and walking back towards the drink section.

Mickey pulled out his phone and texted Carl for a little bit before telling his sister they were at the airport. Though she wasn't around anymore they always kept in contact. He put his phone down and closed his eyes to try and relax. They were so close to being in a warmer place with no one who knew them. It'd be just them doing what they wanted to do. That was motivation enough for Mickey to relax as much as he could.

________

"I think we're going to miss our flight." Noel said.

"We still have an hour." Cameron assured, "But I am going to run to the restroom. I'll save you a seat at our boarding section for when you come back."

"What do you want to drink?" Noel asked.

"Simple water is fine." 

 

Noel walked towards the area with the food and drinks and stood in the line. It wasn't too long but he still didn't feel like waiting. He was eager to get on the plane and get back home to his wife, his cats. 

It wasn't until he pulled out of his thoughts that he saw Cameron or who looked a lot like Cameron in front of him. He shook his head and figured he was just tired. It had been a busy couple months filming for Shameless. He needed to get home and get his blonde hair back so he could get back into the swing of real life. He had other projects coming up but wanted to spend some time with Layla before all of that happened and took him away again.

"Mickey? What are you doing? I was bringing you your drink. Di-did you change clothes?"

Noel looked over and locked eyes with a ginger.

Their eyes widened and the cups fell from Ian's hand and hit the floor.  
____

Cameron walked into the section with the seats and spotted Noel sitting down already. He walked over and sat down beside him.

"Can't wait to be on that plane and get back home."

"We haven't even had our vacation and you already want to go back to Chicago, Gallagher?" 

"Gallagher? You still in Mickey's head right now, Noel?" Cameron laughed.

"Who the fuck is Noel?" 

Both boys finally looked up and turned to stare at the guy sitting beside them.

"What the fuck!" Mickey yelled.

_

"What the hell, Cameron?" Noel asked.

"I'm not Cameron." Ian said for the millionth time, "I'm Ian."

"Are you in your Shameless world again? You need to snap out of it."

"What are you talking about? Shameless world?"

"Uh, the show we just got done filming?"

Ian stared blankly at the man who looked exactly like Mickey but wasn't acting like Mickey.

"Did you change clothes, Mickey?" Ian asked.

"What the-" Noel sighed, "Cam, I'm Noel. I'm not Mickey anymore. I think you've been in Gallagher's shoes way too long."

"Well that's good considering I am a Gallagher." 

Noel ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure what's up with you but lets just sit down. It makes no sense how you got in front of me anyway since I left you at the bathroom."

"No. I left you in the chairs."

"Lets just go sit down." Noel sighed.

_

"I'm not Noel!" Mickey hissed, "Ian, what the fuck is up with you?"

"Why are you calling me, Ian? We're not filming anymore." 

"Filming what exactly?" Mickey asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Noel I think you need some sleep." Cameron chuckled.

"Call me Noel one more time I'm going to punch you and I'd hate to do that before our vacation."

"What vacation? We're going home." Cameron replied, completely confused.

 

Just then they heard the words "Mickey" and "Ian" being shouted through the airport. They turned and what they saw about had them punching themselves in the face.

"What the fuck?" Mickey cursed, "What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?"

"Hey! Watch your language!"

Mickey spun to glare at the man, "You shut the fuck up before I kick your ass!'

The man mumbled under his breath and walked away but then it felt like everyone in the airport were now staring at the four people who were the spitting image of each other.

"Mickey?" Ian asked.

The other dark haired boy raised his hand, "I'm Mickey. Who the fuck is that? Who the fuck is this? When did we have fucking twins!"

"You're going to have to cut down on the cussing and the yelling or we're going to be thrown out of the airport." 

"Jesus Christ." Cameron spoke, "Okay, I'm going to switch sides with uh-Ian or me-that way we know who is who."

Mickey and Noel watched the two swap places and wondered if they were imagining things but when they looked at each other they realized this was indeed real life.

"I think we have things to talk about." Noel said, "We might have to catch a later flight."

"I don't even care at this point." Ian admitted, "Mickey you and I will get to LA but right now we need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"We can't just wait! Our bags will be going to LA without us, Ian."

"Fuck. Okay, uh-lets board then." Ian suggested, "And when we get to LA we can find some place to talk but it can't be in public."

"Course it can't." Cameron said, "The Shameless fans would freak out."

"I don't know what the fuck Shameless is but alright." Mickey said, "Lets get this flight over with."

_  
But sitting on the plane all four of them were on edge. Noel and Cameron were in first class while Mickey and Ian happily set in the regular section of the plane. Being away from the other two was the one thing they could control for the moment.

"I don't understand what's going on." Mickey whispered, "Are we dead or something?"

Ian chuckled, "It'd make some kind of sense minus the fact they have different names. I don't get what's going on either, Mick. I honestly feel like I'm losing my mind." 

"A few more hours and we'll be there." Mickey reassured, "For now lets just pretend everything is normal and look forward to our vacation."   
_

"Okay so lets get this straight," Noel began, "we are somehow meeting ourselves?"

"We're meeting the characters we play." Cameron corrected, "It makes no fucking sense but we are. Imagine if Layla was with us right now."

Noel laughed, "Pretty sure she'd think I cloned myself or something but we have to figure this out before I go home. Otherwise we are screwed. Especially if John gets wind of this. Then they're going to use our characters as our stunt doubles who are actually are characters who are actually us."

"I have a fucking headache." Cameron mumbled.

"It will hopefully all be over soon." Noel said, staring out the window.

He just hoped he was right.  
_

They had all put on their jacket and zipped up their hoodies as they walked through the airport with their luggage. They were going to head to the hotel that Ian and Mickey had for their two weeks there. They just wanted to get there as soon as they could, figure things out and start their fucking vacation without their clones following them.

"I'm not sure if this is some freaky friday shit or what." Mickey said, "But it needs to fucking end."

"They switched bodies in that movie." Cameron reminded, "They didn't have clones."

Mickey sighed, "This keeps getting worse and worse."

"I want you two to explain what you mean when you talk about filming and Shameless." Ian instructed, hand gripped around a beer.

"It's a show." Noel replied, "Me and Cameron play as you two. You live on the South Side of Chicago but we live in LA." 

Ian and Mickey looked at each other.

"Here," Noel said, "I'll prove it. First off, those tattoos you have, Mickey, aren't real." 

He held up his own bare knuckles to show him.

"Another thing," Noel continued, "I'm actually blonde. They give me black hair for the show." 

"And you're going to prove to me that I'm not actually real?" Ian asked Cameron.

"I'm not bipolar. It's just what I play with your character. I'm not actually gay and neither is Noel. He has a wife."

"Married to a woman?" Mickey gasped, "What the fuck?"

"It's not a crime." Noel laughed.

"It's just weird when I am you playing me but you're me but not me." Mickey explained.

"I got a fucking headache." Ian cursed.

He flopped on to the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It felt like the room was spinning, "What do we do?"

"We know as much as you do." Cameron told him, "Maybe we have to just wait it out." 

"I'm not fucking waiting this out!" Mickey yelled, "It's way too fucking weird! You are me, I'm you! It's just way too much!" 

"Mickey," Ian whispered, "you need to calm the hell down. You yelling isn't getting us anywhere." 

"I need a beer."

Mickey walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed four beers and placed three of them on the table for the others before opening his own and chugging it.

The others opened theirs but no one said anything else. They were all trying to figure out what was going on and how to end it. How did they go back to their own worlds and forget that the others existed? How did Noel and Cameron forget their characters were real? How did Ian and Mickey forget that they technically weren't and were played by others?

"I have an idea." Cameron spoke, "But I'm not sure how you guys will feel about it."

"What is it?" Noel asked.

"Maybe we have to kiss ourselves if that makes sense." Cameron suggested, "I'm not sure if it will do anything but it's worth a shot. No one else has any ideas." 

"I mean we've kissed each other so we should be able to kiss ourselves." Noel joked.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other before back at them.

"How will we know if it works?" Ian asked.

Cameron shrugged, "We're going to have to risk it and see what happens." 

"Uh," Mickey started, "I find this very odd. I don't feel like kissing myself."

"You're a great kisser." Cameron told him, "Er, Noel is but Noel plays you so."

Cameron just wanted him to feel better about all of this but comforting a fucking character was just making Cameron want to vomit due to stress.

"Okay, okay." Mickey scoffed, "Lets just get this over with."

No one knew how to go about it so they just stood up and in front of each other. It was weird looking into their own face. They could finally see what they actually looked like and what the other person saw. It was odd.

"So if this is the last time I meet myself then I guess have a good vacation." Noel grinned.

Ian laughed, "You two have a great time with your wife and your girlfriend if you have one." 

"Okay lets just get this over with." Mickey scoffed, "This is way too uncomfortable and weird for me."

And the other three agreed no matter if Mickey was a lot more expressive in his feelings.

"I'll count to three and we'll just go for it." Cameron informed, "Just close your eyes and kiss yourself." 

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever fucking heard."

"It's going to be okay, Mick. We'll figure it out." Ian assured.

"One. Two. Three."

 

They all closed their eyes and without a second thought they leaned in and kissed the other guy. Or themselves as weird as it was to think.

And suddenly it felt like the room was spinning but they couldn't remove themselves from the other boy.

Thirty seconds felt like four hours and when they were finally jerked apart the room was empty.

 

"What the fuck was that?" Mickey asked.

"What was what?"

Mickey looked over at Ian, "I'm not really sure. I don't even remember the fight or the ride to the hotel."

"Neither do I." Ian admitted, "Oh well. We're here and lets start our vacation." 

Mickey kissed his boyfriend, "Lets do something else to really start it."

Ian grinned, "I'm definitely down for that."  
_

Noel and Cameron walked off the plane and into the airport. A few people just took pictures of them while some came over and asked to take pictures with them. They had just got done filming Shameless and were finally home to take a break before their other projects.

"You know what would be weird?" Noel asked.

"What?" 

"Being able to see ourselves as Mickey and Ian." Noel replied, "Are we that much different in character to people as we are when we're ourselves?"

"That's an interesting question." Cameron agreed, "But I don't think we'll ever know."


End file.
